Berlin
by arizonasinterns
Summary: The end is where it begins for Nikki and Vix in Berlin. They have put Hector Reid and Waterloo Road behind them. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this a while ago and think it's good enough to post. This is the first chapter of Nikki and Vix's life in Berlin, hence the title. This chapter is based on a song called "Help" by London Grammar, which is in fact thr song behind the scene! It is a beautiful song, and I suggest you listen to the lyrics. Enjoy! **

Nikki was pretty sure she was breaking the speed limit but she couldn't care less. All she could care about was getting to the woman she loves before she's too late and loses her for ever.

She pulls her car up outside the grand house right on the coast. Grabbing her duffel from the boot, she runs up the driveway, praying she isn't too late.

She's panting by the time she reaches the porch. She takes a deep breath and rings the bell.

"That'll be my taxi. Hang on a sec."

Vix bounced off of the step, shoving her phone in her pocket and to the door, expecting to see some grubby, fat cabby ready to help with her bags. The figure on the other side of the door was the polar opposite of what she had in mind.

"Nikki!" She said shocked. The brunette stood proudly on the porch step, trying to control her breathing. Vix noticed the worn duffel bag in her hand. Nikki took a few steps towards her.

"I quit." She stated plainly, proudly even. Her slender fingers reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small burgundy coloured book and holding it to her chest.

"Will you have me?" The brunette asked, all the courage drained out of her, worried that the younger woman had changed her mind since this morning. Her thoughts were put at ease when Vix smiled wide.

"Yeah," Nikki sighed with relief and the two woman stared at each other with awe. Nikki returned her passport to her trouser pocket and dropped her bag by Vix's. The younger woman put her phone back to her ear and addressing her younger sister who was still yelling frantically on the other end.

"Sorry Sue, we'll send you a postcard!" Vix hung up the phone and closed the front door.

Nikki turned to her. "Are you sure?" She said, worry spiking in her voice. Vix nodded, looking right at the brunette's worried face.

"I promise, I will never hurt you again." Nikki said sincerely. Vix took a step towards her. "You can't promise that," she said, looking down.

"But I can." Nikki said. Vix looked up at her.

"I love you." Nikki went on. "In fact, I don't just _love_ you. I am _in love _with you." Vix smiled slightly. "Like, fallen head over heels, topsy turvy kind of in love with you. And that scares me to death!" Nikki scoffed in spite of herself. "I've realised these past few months how much I've come to need you in my life." Nikki continued, stepping closer. "I've always been an independent person but you've changed that. You've changed _me_." She smiled wide, taking Vix's cheek in her hand. "Ever since I met you at Sue's wedding I knew you were different, one of a kind and that I should hang onto you for dear life because I know I'll never meet anyone else like you ever again in my life." Nikki's face was deadly serious. "And since then, I knew." She paused and looked straight into Vix's intoxicating eyes. "You're the one, Vix."

And with that, she got down on her knee, taking Vix's warm hands in hers. "Victoria Spark," Vix smiled at the use of her full name. Nikki never used it. "Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?" The brunette looked up at Vix, hopefully. She was absolutely sure there was no one else out there for her other than the woman standing before her.

Vix's face broke out into a huge smile, the tears that had pricked in her eyes threatening to spill over. She took Nikki's cheeks in her hands, urging her to stand up. Nikki stood, not breaking their eye contact once.

"There is nothing I want more, Nik." Vix smiled, almost giggling. Nikki sighed, relieved and pulled Vix into her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"I love you, I love you." She whispered into her ear. Vix smiled. "Ditto." She said, giggling into Nikki's shoulder in pure delight.

They heard a car horn, both woman jumping in fright. "That'll be the cab," Vix said, pulling back and rubbing her hands up and down Nikki's arms. "Are you ready?" She smiled rushing over to her bags.

"Wait, can I just..." Nikki began. Vix stood up straight and walked back over to her. "I was scared of being happy, that's why I slept with Hector," Nikki continued, her voice shaking.

"Okay, you don't need to explain..." Vix began, Nikki cut her off. "No no, I do. You love me, and I guess I was scared of that, you see, and I didn't feel like I deserved it so I did what I always do and I just pressed the button, I pressed the, self destruct, button..." she said, in a rushed ramble.

"But you were happy?" Vix broke in. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah,"

Vix smiled back, placing her hand on her cheek lovingly. "Well then don't be scared, be happy." Nikki smiled thankfully at her. "You're strong," Vix continued. "Brave, and _beautiful."_ She stroked her cheek with her thumb. "And from today," she locked eyes with the brunette. "You're mine."

Both of their smiles grew goofy as they leaned into each other, their noses touching as their lips met, fingers entangling with hair as they began their new life together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have a lot of Chapters of this story saved so updating will be pretty frequent. Here is part 2, which is based on Snow Patrol's "Berlin."**

Dropping her bag in the hallway, Nikki smiled at the sound of the heavy front door shutting behind her.

_They were here._

She walked further into the breathtaking studio apartment, situated in the attic of an old building. Floor length windows running around the whole living space, a full view of Berlin on the other side of the glass. The brunette walked right to the window, gazing in bewilderment out at their new city, full of opportunities.

"Wow..." Was all she could manage. She heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor behind her.

"Pretty great right?" Her girlfriend beamed, standing next to her by the window. Nikki turned to face the younger woman, still reeling at the fact that she'd taken her back.

"It's amazing Vix." The brunette smiled, wrapping her arm around Vix's shoulders. The smaller woman couldn't help but smile at Nikki's contact. She leaned into her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here to share it with me." She smiled up at the brunette, her chocolate eyes sparkling with love. Nikki took her cheek in her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, than right here with you." She said honestly, her pale lips breaking into a full blown smile. Vix leaned up and kissed her once, rubbing their noses together softly.

"There's no one I'd rather have with me, Nik." Vix smiled.

It was true, she hadn't stopped loving Nikki. Not once. Every time she considered talking to her, clearing things up, Sue said something to diminish her, which pained Vix. Sue didn't know how she felt about Nikki, she didn't understand second chances.

Nikki let out a shaky breath, and pulled Vix into her arms, burying her face deep into her caramel locks, inhaling the sent she'd missed so much.

"God, I love you. I love you, and I'm so sorry." Nikki said shakily, rocking them in her arms. Vix smiled, running her hand through the brunette's short hair.

"Hey, I know you do. I love you too. It's in the past, let's just leave it and move on yeah?" Vix said, pulling back and taking Nikki's cheek in her hand. She gestured towards the window. "Look at this beautiful city, what a perfect place for a fresh start." Vix locked eyes with her taller partner, smiling up into a sea of loving blue in her irises.

"I still can't believe I'm here, with you back in my arms. It's like a dream..." Nikki couldn't help the smile breaking out across her face.

It was infectious when Nikki smiled. _She has a beautiful smile._ Vix thought, smiling back. "I'm going nowhere fast."

Nikki kissed her, hard. If she hadn't been holding her back, she'd have probably fallen over. Vix smiled under Nikki's lips, her arms snaking over her girlfriend's shoulders and into her hair. All of a sudden, she was in the air, only for a second until she was elegantly placed on Nikki's toned hips. Vix smirked, wrapping her legs around the brunette's slim waist. "Army training comes in handy." Nikki laughed. "I think it's about time we check out the bedroom..." she whispered hoarsely into Vix's ear.

"Whatever you say, Sargent Boston." Vix winked biting her lip. That pushed Nikki over the edge. She collided her lips against Vix's, walking quickly to their bedroom, kicking the door shut with her foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is just a kind of short, divider chapter in a way. It's based on Bombay Bicycle Club - So long, see you tomorrow. I'll probably update this again tonight since I have the at least one more chapter already pre written. But please, continue to review with ideas of where I could take this. What do you guys want to read? :)**

Nikki kicked the bedroom door shut with her foot, slowly letting Vix down from her hips. Their kiss broke, only briefly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Nikki asked, unsure of herself.

Vix rolled her eyes. "Shut up Nikki." With that, she tugged on the collar of the brunette's blazer, forcing her face downwards and their lips to collide.

Nikki's blue blazer was swiftly removed from her shoulders, along with her blouse and jeans. Vix's tight fitting clothes took a bit more effort however, and they were exentually dropped in a careless heap next to the bed.

The two fell into the white linen sheets, relishing in the feel of each other, fingers brushing over skin and into hair, lips trailing kisses along collarbones, backs arching in lust.

_It had been too long. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I love this chapter :D it's based on "Slow it down" by The Lumineers, and I just love their songs + Nikki and Vix, it works so well :) anyway, enjoy this update, and thank you for reading, and reviewing, those make my day :)**

Discarded clothes littered the hardwood flooring of the large bedroom, beginning with Nikki's blue blazer at the door and ending with Vix's skinny jeans by the side of the bed.

Sunlight streamed through the huge windows, the same style as in the living room and kitchen area. Nikki gazed lovingly into Vix's chocolate brown orbs, her flushed cheeks, red from their passion, raised with her lazy smile. Vix's expression was no different.

The brunette interlocked their fingers, watching them slot together, fitting into each other like puzzle pieces, Nikki's cold in contrast to Vix's. She lacked circulation, a side effect from bad conditions in the army.

Nikki sighed contently, her bare shoulders raising with the action. She closed her eyes as Vix brushed her fingers over her well defined collarbone.

"You're so beautiful..." Vix whispered. Nikki smiled, turning to face her. Vix scooted closer, their bare, warm bodys now pressed together as Vix curled into the brunette's chest. Nikki wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed the top of her caramel head.

She closed her eyes again, resting her cheek on Vix's head smiling, glad to be holding the love of her life again.

They woke a few hours later, the sunlight that was once streaming through the windows now setting on the horizon, setting the bedroom ablaze in an orange glow. Vix's gorgeously soft caramel locks tickled Nikki's bare chest as the smaller woman breathed slowly.

Nikki smiled lazily down at the beautiful woman tangled in her limbs. Her beauty was undeniable in Nikki's eyes, she was still in awe that the caramel haired beauty had taken her back. She stirred. Nikki smiled.

"Hey." She whispered to her groggy girlfriend.

Vix smiled at the sound of the brunette's voice. She gazed up at her sleepily. "Hi," she smiled. "What time is it?" She yawned widely.

Nikki leaned over to grab her phone. "Five thirty, how about a shower and we go grab a bite to eat?" The brunette smiled, setting her phone back down on the table.

Vix smiled. "Sounds amazing, as long as you shower with me." She winked.

Nikki smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed Vix's warm forehead before climbing out of bed and into the large, adjoining bathroom. Switching on the water, she grabbed two towels from the opened but not unpacked box at the other end of the room. Hanging them on the rail, she stepped into the welcoming warm spray.

Vix soon joined her, hugging the brunette from behind and resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder blade.

Nikki turned in her grasp and pulled her under the warm spray with her, kissing her lips softly as the water ran down their backs.


End file.
